


Ashe's birthday

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert and Dedue Molinaro's Paired Ending, Fluff, Gay, Happy Birthday Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, M/M, Yaoi, domestic life, don't know how to tag, it's cute, male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: Something short written for Ashe's birthday, because he's honestly one of my faves from FE3HOf course it's AsheDedue because I love them so muchAnd I don't know how to do summaries or tagsAnd I'm not good with english so there'll might be a lot of faultsHope you'll like it anyway !
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 3





	Ashe's birthday

Cut the peppers in slices... Add a little bit of spice in the potage... Should he use beef meat ? Some clients complained about it few days ago... But fish wasn't the best with this mix. It was pretty disgusting to be honest ! Maybe replace it with Gauthier cheese ? It was really appreciated in the whole kingdom. But too much wasn't good either ! Maybe with some other meat ? Handling a whole restaurant was so hard ! And there was still some cleaning to do... But he had to do it today : there would be no time tomorrow and he couldn't let his partner handling everything.

« Ashe ? What are you doing ? » 

Dedue just noticed how his partner was overworking himself.

« Hi hon' ! Just cooking stuff. Some of the receipes needed to be better so I'm trying new things !  
\- Isn't today suppose to be your day off ?   
\- I still have work to do ! There'll be no time tomorrow...  
\- Let me help at least.  
\- You should rest, don't worry ! »

I should be the one telling you that, Dedue thought. He looked around himself. There was too many plates on the fire and he couldn't watch everything all by himself ! Usually they do most of the receipes together because they were too hard to do all alone. Ashe would just endanger himself by working like that ! But Dedue knew him well enough to know how much he would work too hard for his body no matter what. There was already some burns on his fingers ! He had to stop him for today. Ashe needed to rest now.

« Ashe...   
\- Don't worry, I said ! I'm okay, I can do this. » 

The growing smoke in the room didn't help to convince Dedue. He put the pot out of the fire and sigh. How could he stop him ? He remembered something Ingrid used when they were younger. Maybe this would work...

« You know... I don't think Loog the Lion would overwork himself, after all he knew when to fight and when to rest so he could always win. » 

Loog was Ashe's hero. The youngest always said how much he wanted to be like him. This would definitely work. 

« Wait, you read Loog the Lion stories ? »

When Dedue saw the stars in the eyes of the grey-haired one, he realized this wasn't the best idea.

« I... I saw one of the books in your library so I tried reading it.  
\- What do you think ? Is it good ?   
\- Ancient Fodlan words are still hard for me, but...  
\- I can read it to you if you want to ! I'm sure you'll really enjoy them ! »

This wasn't working as he thought... At least he was more busy talking about his hero than doing too much with his body. 

« I hope so.  
\- Which one did you read ? The one with the princess ? The one with dragons ? The one when he stops a conflict between bakers and shoemakers ?  
\- I don't remember exactly. This Loog sure lived a lot of adventures.  
\- Of course he did ! He saved so many people ! He's the bravest knight I ever read about ! He's such a hero ! »

He's a hero, indeed... Dedue didn't read a lot but he knew Loog was Ashe's hero. After all the bow fighter was always saying how much he wanted to be like him when they'll grow up. But... When he thinks about it, Dedue realises that Ashe isn't a knight now. Wasn't it his dream thought ?

« Ashe. Do you have regrets ?   
\- Hmm ? What do you mean ?   
\- You always dreamed to be a knight. At the end of the war, His Highness proposed you to be part of the royal knights. But you refused and opened a inn with me. You gave up your dream so... Don't you have regrets, sometimes ?   
\- I... »

They never really talked about that. After all this wasn't one of the easiest subjects. 

« I gave up this dream but I fulfilled another one. This was something we dreamed about together, remember ? I... I love having this inn with you. I love the life we have together and I wouldn't change anything. Being a knight is not being a hero.  
\- I'm not sure to understand.  
\- Remember when we were fighting during the war ? We were like knights. I thought I'd enjoyed it but... War isn't heroic. All that blood isn't heroic. Killing people for peace isn't heroic. I... I don't want this anymore. I didn't felt like a hero. I just want a quiet life with you, and... And... »

Talking about what they went through during the war was hard. Ashe was shaking. He just... He just couldn't. Not anymore. So much blood, so much pain. If this was being a knight meant, then he didn't want this at all.

« Hey. » 

Dedue took him slowly in his arms, hoping it would calm him a little.

« I... I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want more bloodsheds. I... I love this life with you. We're just cooking and gardening but this all I want. Spending my life like that. People might think I'm a coward but... If being brave means facing what we've been through over and over again, then I don't want to be brave anymore.  
\- Ashe. You are brave. Opening a inn like we did needs a lot of courage. I... I sometimes thought about giving up, at the beginning. I always acted like our clients' comments about me being from Duscur had no effects on me, but they were hard to handle. But you were brave enough to keep on going and... Here we are now. The inn works pretty well and I couldn't be happier.  
\- R-Really ? You know... You've always been close to His Highness and always promised to stay at his side, so... I tough you might had regrets too...  
\- Ashe. I've only known war. My people was killed. I followed His Highness in a quest for vengeance. We've all been through war. I knew I'll face war again and again. But the day you proposed to open the inn, I wondered myself... Can I know something else ? And... I can. I know something else and I couldn't be happier. Oh, we may be cowards for the rest of the world... But at least we're cowards together, right ? » 

Dedue really didn't expect to hear Ashe laugh. Was there something funny in his way to comfort him ?

« Ashe ?   
\- I-I'm sorry, it's just... Gosh, I'm really not used to your pick-up lines !   
\- Yeah, this is more something Sylvain would do. But you get the idea.  
\- Dedue... Thank you for being in my life. I love you.  
\- I love you too. » 

Wasn't something burning ? Oh shit ! They didn't watch the pots during their discussion ! They quickly turned off the fire. Nothing else was cooking so they were okay for now...

« I'm still thinking you should rest. We'll handle this tomorrow.  
\- But there's still so much to do...  
\- Shouldn't you take it easy on your birthday ?   
\- My... What ?   
\- Today is the 17th of the Wyvern Moon. Your birthday. » 

By the Goddess, he really forgot ! How could he forget about something this important ? 

« I... I didn't even know ! Time goes by too fast...  
\- We've been working for quite a while so everything looks the same... I almost forgot mine a month ago.  
\- I REALLY need a rest, right... I can't lose track of time !   
\- You should rest indeed. I'll clean up the rest.  
\- Isn't that too much ?   
\- I'll take care of that and I'll call you if needed. Take some time to yourself, right ? »

He nodded and left the kitchen. But right before leaving to go take a nap, he turned himself at Dedue.

« Dedue ?  
\- Hmm ?   
\- I love you.  
\- Love you too Ashe. » 

He says as he smiles.


End file.
